What's New Blog
The What's New Blog (formerly known as The Club Penguin Blog or Community Blog), is a blog that can be read from the Club Penguin Community section of the Club Penguin Website. The blog is updated regularly, and tells about upcoming features and events in Club Penguin. It also allows players to comment on blog entries but the Club Penguin Team has to check it first which means it is Moderated. The Moderators that post on the English What's New Blog these days are Spike Hike, Chattabox, Daffodaily5 and Polo Field. There is also an Archive pageThe archive posts page lists blogs from Frbruary 2011., that allows viewers to see blog archives, however the oldest archives were removed after an update. Happy77 announced that a new updated version of the blog was to be released at the beginning of September. However, it was later announced that the new version was going to be late due to bugs. The new version of the blog was released on October 11, 2012. It is going to be updated again this year. Bloggers English Bloggers The following people are all people who have written on the main English blog at least once: *Rsnail (during Beta Testing) *Billybob (he was the main blogger from 2005-2011; posted a few times in 2012) *Screenhog *Happy77 (posted a few times from 2008-2011; took over in 2012) *Daffodaily5 *Chattabox *Polo Field (helped Happy77; took over in October 2012) *Businesmoose (helped Happy77; took over in October 2012, but now retired) *Spike Hike *Ninja (replaced Businesmoose) *Tour Guide Foreign Bloggers The following people are all people who blog for countries outside of North America: *Daffodaily5 (UK blogger) *Federflink1 (German blogger) *Gajotz (Brazilian blogger) *Loustik005 (French blogger) *Tato Maxx (Spanish blogger) *Chattabox (Australian blogger) You Decide votes Several votes were held on the blog, under the name You Decide. Several votes were for selecting clothing, such as the Splatter T-Shirt or the Squid Lid. Another vote in 2011 You Decide: Animal Costume on the blog archives. was for selecting 2 animal costumes out of 5. The winning costumes were the Cow Costume and the Horse Costume. Comments Users can comment on each post, via clicking the comment link above each article. These comments become approval pending, therefore the majority of the comments are not accepted. Users can choose to stay anonymous or use their username, however there is no password option so the user can call themselves anything they want. On October 11, 2012, the ability of replying to comments was released. Trivia *In a lot of blog pictures, the moderators who took the screenshot go to the bottom of the screen or get into the crowd so no one can see their username. *A new version of the blog was released on October 11, 2012. *In September 2009, all blog posts from August 2005 to June 2009 were deleted from the blog. Although, they can still be accessed from Web archive. External links *[http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog The What's New Blog] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/login/messages/icons/whats_new.swf The old What's New Blog header] Sources and refenreces